I'm Already in Hell
by BV Reinheart
Summary: College comes all to quickly for some campers, Clarisse not only has to deal with the pressures of school, but no thanks to Chiron, is living in hell outside of the classroom.
1. Ch 1:You've Got Another Thing Coming

**I'm Already In Hell**

_College comes all to quickly for some campers, Clarisse not only has to deal with the pressures of school, but no thanks to Chiron, is living in hell outside of the classroom.

* * *

_

a/n: Hi everyone, I'm so excited to be writing again. Grant it, it's my senior year of college and time is limited but I figured after reading the Percy Jackson series I had such a lush pool of character to drabble on about. And Clarisse has to be my favorite under appreciated character in the whole series, besides who doesn't like a kick ass kinda girl?

And before you all mention it yes i know the title is stolen from the movie quote by Persephone. "What will you do… I'm already in hell" Great quote ^_^ and it seems to be fitting for Clarisse given the premise of this story.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: You've Got Another Thing Coming**

I sat under a tree trying to catch my breath, I had just gone through another intense training session and was exhausted. I was also not in a mood to be fussed with. I took a few more deep breaths and laid back trying to get more air.

"You know that never works." Chris Rodriguez, my somewhat boyfriend, teased.

"Go.. Away!" I huffed.

Chris stood in the sunlight, "Babe, if you think I'm going anywhere but here, you've got another thing coming to you."

"Story of my life." I panted.

Chris sat next to me, "Mine too… that's why we fit together so well… and besides it's not like you're the most eligible bachelorette at camp, so I guess it's more like a lack of options!"

I turned and glared at him, "Take it back." I snarled

"Awh come off it Clarisse; you and I both know you're not the prettiest thing here at camp." I was seeing red, my temper flared out of control. The next thing Chris or I knew; Chris was pinned against the tree with the handle of Maimmer stuck in his stomach and my hand pressing against his throat.

"TAKE IT BACK." I snarled, "It's not like I don't know that, but you do not need to reiterate!"

Chris whimpered, "Okay, okay, I take it back." I let go and Chris slid to the ground. "Jeez, Clarisse, anger management problems or what?"

I smirked twirling Maimmer in my hands, "Daughter of Ares, babe."

"Unavoidable temper and impatience." Chris said massaging his neck. "Forgot."

"Best not to forget it, Chris." I said sitting back down.

Chris replied, "Don't get too comfy, Chiron wants to see you. Something about college this fall… I guess…" Chris drifted off.

"Yeah I'm going, got a problem with it?" I snarled.

"No, I just don't know what camp's gonna be like without you." Chris said leaning back comfortably against the tree.

"The same, classes, classes, getting in trouble and quests." I commented getting to my feet.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "Where you going?"

"You said Chiron wanted to see me…" I said irritated as I made my way to the big house.

Chris smirked as he jumped to his feet, "This I've got to see. Chiron's plan is gonna leave him with another thing coming." We approached Cabin 5 and I set Maimmer inside.

"What plan?" I asked as we padded across the rolling hills of Camp Half Blood.

"You'll see, but I know you're going to hate it." Chris said grinning like a Cheshire cat. And 10 minutes into the conversation I got the bad news.

"Clarisse, I have arranged the housing arrangement. You will be rooming with Percy and Annabeth."

"NO! THE ANSWER IS ABSOLUTELY NOT! " I said firmly glaring at Chiron. "Most definitely NO!" Chris leaned back resting his chair on two legs.

"Chiron, seriously, I know Risse and when she's determined, she's not gonna budge." He said smiling at the two of us.

Chiron rubbed his chin, "Chris this is not a will or will not situation. Clarisse if you're going to NYU, then this is how it has to be."

I groaned, "Anyone but the love birds! I mean it'll be nothing but complete and udder gushiness the entire year… AND…" I snarled, "I don't do gushy."

"Clarisse, you don't have a choice." Chiron sighed.

"If you think I'm really not going to kill the love birds you have another thing coming, Chiron." I glared hoping this empty threat would do the trick.

"Clarisse you will be fine." Chiron said exasperated, "Percy and Annabeth don't even know the other will be there."

I growled, "All the better… I'll have extra mushy with a side of gushy." I snarled, "What will it take for me to not have to put up with those two?"

"Not going to the university." Chiron said smiling.

"Risse, that's easy enough… go to a different school." Chris supplied as he sat the chair back to all four legs.

I sat down bitter, "Chris that's not an option and Chiron knows it. Besides the farther from camp I go the more monsters I'll have to fight and that'll draw attention. WAIT… why three of the toughest demigods in one house? We'll get evictted in a week due to the monster attacks."

"I've placed a protective charm like that of the camp around the apartment." Chiron said grinning knowing I was trapped. Blasted mother was just as broke as the souls who couldn't pay for the ferry into the underworld. Because of this ,unfortunately, I had to go where Chiron got me a scholarship, I was stuck at NYU.

"Chiron you're really gonna give her this kinda ultimatum?" Chris demanded.

He smiled, "Take it or leave it Clarisse."

"You have another thing coming to you when I get back from school, Chiron." I snarled as l stormed out of the big house. I threw together my bags in cabin 5.

Mark laughed, "Someone's ticked."

"You'd be too if you had to move in with water boy and owl chick." I snarled throwing the last of my tee shirts into the over stuffed duffle.

"They'll wrinkle that way, babe." Chris said from behind.

"And I'm suppose to care because?" I inquired.

Chris shrugged, "Can't punch Jackson and Chase in the face with wrinkly clothes?" He suggested. I growled and grabbed my electric spear, Maimmer.

"Do not test me Christopher Rodriguez." I said pointing the spear at his neck.

His eyes got wider, "Clarisse… calm down think about this for two minutes or so.." I smirked knowing I had won this fight.

I snapped, "Chris, this isn't something I can just let go, alright… this is the next 8 months of my life we're talking about, it's a brand new life and I get no one and water boy gets owl chick…. Tell me that's not fair."

"It isn't." Chris said wrapping his arms around my waist. "But both Chiron and I think you're strong enough to do this on your own… only a child of Ares could pull this off, Clarisse. And hmmm… last time I checked.." Chris started.

Mark finished, "You're the only one of college age with a valid driver's license."

"You have a driver's license?" Chris inquired raising an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Yeah, didn't know when and if it would ever come in handy, but I figured better to have than to not."

"Speaking of driving," Sherman said entering Cabin 5, "Chiron said to tell you 1) the car is outside with directions for you and 2) try not to demolish it." Sherman smiled, "A nice little family car."

"Oh Hades!" I exclaimed, "It's a forsaken minivan isn't it?"

"Nope." Sherman said smiling, "Pretty purple Impala."

"PURPLE!" I groaned as Chris and Mark smirked at each other.

"This day just keeps getting better doesn't it Clarisse." Chris taunted me.

I flung around putting Maimmer to his throat again , "Can it, Chris, you have another thing coming to you if you think I find any of this amusing. "

"What's amusing?" Sherman asked as he climbed to his top bunk.

"Clarisse is turning into Persephone." Chris said ducking to avoid another close cut with Maimmer. Sherman and Mark raised an eyebrow curiously at the comment.

I frowned, "I'm living in Hades' Palace this semester of school…. Except instead of Hades I get to deal with Water Boy and Owl Chick."

"Ouchy." Sherman groaned, " Hope you like romance."

"Love it." I replied sarcastically, "Well boys I gotta get going, get down here and say goodbye." I ordered.

"Hey sis, take care okay?" Mark said shaking hands with me as I threw my duffle bag over my shoulder. I nodded promising to do so before saying goodbye to Sherman.

"Don't kill too many love birds, okay Clarisse?" I smacked him upside the head.

I nodded, "Mark you're in charge, keep it going here." Mark said nothing and met my fierce stare with one of his own; accepting the challenge set before him. I headed out to the porch with Chris at my side. We stopped to stare at the awful plum colored Impala sitting off in the distance.

"It's kinda charming, Clarisse." Chris said stifling his laughs. I smacked him with my duffle bag ; resulting in him stumbling sideways.

"You think you'd get bored with that." He teased as we walked along, "Guess not." He said as he tackled me down the small hill towards the waterfront. We wound up chest to chest and face to face on the soft sands of the lakeside.

"Seriously?" I groaned trying to push him off of me.

"Uh uh, Clarisse, you're not leaving without a proper goodbye." Chris teased pinning my arms down into the sand.

"A proper…" I started; before I could finish Chris leaned forward and captured my lips in a kiss. Afterwards he let me go and stood up. I lay stunned in the sand, I was slightly shell shocked.

"What?" Chris asked extending a hand to me, "Am I not allowed to kiss my overly fierce girlfriend?" I was still too stunned to reply. I stood there thinking in my head about all the new implications.

_I mean seriously Clarisse, this changes the whole game. Before Chris was just a boy who you flirted with and had some feelings for… now? That kiss changes everything… especially if he meant it. But what does that do about my persona… people think I'm a badass and if they saw… oh my gods, what if someone else saw that? The whole camp'll know by tonight and we won't be any better than Water Boy and Owl Chick. CALM DOWN CLARISSE, DO NOT OVER REACT…."_

It was too late to not over react. I took Chris's hand and jumped to my feet before punching him in the face.

"CLARISSE! DAMN IT!" Chris shouted as a small stream of blood trickled from his nose, "What in the underworld has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into you?" I snarled, "What gives about that kiss?"

Chris looked up stunned with his forearm soaked in blood, "Seriously? All of this over a silly little kiss?"

"It wasn't silly, Chris, but it was something." I snapped storming off towards the car.

Chris hurried to follow, "Clarisse, chill out… I'm sorry if I offended you or Ares or something, but it was meant as just a little kiss to say goodbye. That's all, sorry if you expected it to mean something else."

"We've been through a lot within the last few years Chris, never once have you kissed me during any of those tough times, when our goodbyes could have been our last."

Chris shrugged, "I never had a doubt you and I'd make it through them alive." Quickly catching himself, "And I have no doubt now that you will survive this, I just thought you could use a little extra strength to do so."

I shrugged, "Suppose it won't hurt, sorry about your nose." I said opening the car door to see two sets of keys on the seat and directions lying across the passenger's seat. I popped open the trunk of the car to see disassembled furniture pieces and other dorm-esque pieces. I threw my duffle in and slammed it shut. "I'm gonna miss you Chris." I said leaning against the bumper. I pulled him in, kissing his lips this time softly, almost afraid of hurting him again.

"See it's a nice feeling when you open up to it. That's why your dad is totally into Aphrodite."

"Zip it, or you'll have another thing coming instead of Chiron!" I taunted as I rounded the car and slid into the drivers seat.

"Looks good babe." He said smiling as he shut the door, "Drive safe." I nodded and ignited the car before driving away from camp for the first time in a long time. The road opened up into peaceful scenic route. I flipped on the radio to heavy metal jams and drove off towards my apartment.


	2. Ch 2: Highway to Hell

**Chapter 2: Highway To Hell**

a/n: Yeah titles are based off song lyrics. Ch 1: You've Got Another Thing Coming By: Judas Priest Ch 2: Highway to Hell By: AC/DC

* * *

I floored the car through the scenic bits of Long Island and soon found myself facing gridlock traffic from the city. I gazed at Chiron's directions hoping beyond hope that they would help me avoid this mess. Sure enough they did not and I came to realize I was nowhere near the city as I idled on I-495: Long Island Expressway. I was close, but still stuck in traffic which did not sit well with an ADHD demigod who had the temper of Ares in her blood. I fumed cussing better than most sailors as I slowly made my way through the Bronx. I turned on East 149th and was a few blocks away, but gridlock traffic kept me anxious and furious. I finally found my way to Carmen Hall and parked in the designated spots. I stepped out and was greeted.

"HI THERE! Welcome!" She shouted and I nodded in response; while in my head I was screaming, _SHOOT ME NOW! _ "What's your room number?"

"1031" I replied popping the trunk open on the Impala.

"Oh first you have to do a walk through… uh…. Clarisse." She responded looking down at a list in her hands.

"Wow, you're like a psychic." I mocked.

She shrugged giggling, "Oh no, just a good guess." I frowned as we made our way to the building. I was handed a resident card and sticker for the impala. We entered the unit and I was pleasantly surprised. "Yeah this is one of the nicer flats in Carmen Hall, a lot of kids would kill for it, until they realize the loans needed to pay for a place like this." I nodded uninterested as I gazed over the living room. The large living room had a suede sofa and loveseat on the perimeters and a huge TV entertainment system. The guide unlocked room #1 and I suddenly became agitated. The room was small as could be. The bed crowded the entry way and the desk slammed adjacent to the headboard. I wandered into the bathroom that I was to share with room #2.

"Which of my roommates is room 2?" I inquired opening the door to the decent sized bathroom.

The girl looked at her sheet, "Percy Jackson… you know him?"

"Yeah the three of us go to the same summer camp." I said examining the room for cracks and flaws.

"Is he like your boyfriend?" She asked, "Cause that's just about sweet…"

"No." I said sharply, "He's Annabeth Chase's boyfriend."

She stood confused before asking, "Well then why did she opt for the private bathroom?"

"It's Annabeth… I don't ask… something about privacy… like we got any of that at camp." I said signing off on the papers marking the flaws I saw. "There you go… thanks." I said in a mockingly cheerful voice.

"Welcome to the building Clarisse… do you know when the others will be arriving?"

"Hell if I know." I said as I wandered toward the impala. I began transporting large boxes from it. After a few hours I was settled in and lay down to relax. I fell asleep awaking the next morning to the annoying voice of Annabeth Chase.

"Look at this design, trendy but very sloppy looking." she commented from the living room. I rolled off the elevated bed and stumbled towards the living room. "I mean I definitely see what they are going for, the whole young and trendy NYC loft effect… but really… it's so sloppy."

"Annabeth, did Chiron mention who your roommates would be?" Her father asked.

"Not a clue, I mean from the looks of the apartment, whomever it is, is a minimalist." Annabeth commented, "And a movie fanatic." I smirked she was eyeing my DVD tower.

"Can you get a hint from the types of movies?" Annabeth's step mother asked. I stepped out around the corner.

"Or I could just say morning wise girl." I said bitterly.

"Clarisse!" Annabeth shrieked angrily, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Me, kid you? Seriously?" I said indignantly, "Come on Annabeth if anyone's in the underworld it's me."

Annabeth's cheeks puffed up, "Yeah right, why would this be worse for you than me?"

I leaned against my doorframe, "Water boy is our other roommate."

"Percy!" Annabeth squealed forgetting all about the misery of sharing an apartment with me.

"Yeah… PERCY!" I squealed mockingly. "Spare me, it's nice to meet you Dr. Chase." I said finally acknowledging his presence.

He nodded, "Nice to meet you too… um…"

"Clarisse, daughter of Ares." I replied holding out my hand for a shake.

"Clarisse… this is my wife." Dr. Chase said as I shook Annabeth's step mother's hand.

I sighed, "You guys need a hand moving everything from the car?"

"No thank you Clarisse," Dr. Chase responded, "I think we can manage, from the sounds of it, we may have woken you up. Please go relax." I did not need to be told twice as I went and turned on music in my room. I lay back and tried to fall back asleep but the moving operation with the city noises was making that an impossibility. I decided to venture to my computer. There I found an email from Ares. He had sent me his address so I could visit tomorrow. I sighed and began planning for the trip. Part of me was glad Percy had requested that the gods take an interest in their demigod children, and part of me wishes Percy had just canned it. I lay back and thought about what we would say. Father was a particularly cold individual and I would more than likely have to put up with Aphrodite as well. Two things that didn't make me the happiest person in the world, but it would be an improvement over Percy and Annabeth.

"Clarisse…" Annabeth asked rapping on my door. "Did Chiron mention when Percy would be coming?"

"Not a clue." I responded tossing a football into the air. "Alls I know is I've got to meet up with him to bring him here, whenever Chiron tells me." I shrugged setting the football on the window ledge. "Hey Annabeth, I've gotta drive to Syracuse tomorrow… I'll probably be gone most of the day."

"Why?"

"Ares wants to see me." I shrugged putting both arms behind my head.

She nodded, "Sounds good…wait, what are you gonna do without a car?"

I smirked, "I have a car, Chiron put me in charge of chauffer services."

"Why you." She snarled.

I grinned, "I'm the only one with a license, as far as I know, water boy never got his license. He's just got a permit." She scowled before leaving to set up the rest of her bedroom. I grinned for the last time that day. I sat at my computer, a new fascinating toy with which I was obsessed with. I surfed the internet and was enthralled by all the things out there. I fell asleep after midnight only to wake up around 5:30 am and begin my journey to Syracuse. The 4.5 hour long trip from Columbia University in the city of New York was a great opportunity to jam out to some tunes and unfortunately the opportunity to reflect upon the relationship with my father. It was clearly a relationship built upon fear and the fear of failing. I highly doubted it would change now, despite Percy's request. Regardless, Ares had opened his home to me to talk to me, his daughter, one on one. The miles passed and I could feel myself one step closer towards fear. The fear was accompanied by a sense of foreboding that I simply could not shake. I couldn't help feeling like I was on a one way track for the underworld and the fields of punishment. Soon enough I arrived and stared triple checking the directions. A typical white house with picket fence. It startled me that my rough and tough father would pick such a stereotypical house. Then again, the more I thought, a lot of it probably had to do with Aphrodite. I got out and walked up to the door and sure enough none other than the goddess of love answered the door.

"Clarisse, darling!" She greeted, "Come in, come in! What a pleasant surprise."

"A surprise?" I inquired, "My father invited me."

"That I did, my dear!" My father's voice boomed from the living room. I turned the corner and looked at my father who was reclining in a super large recliner. Any human in their right mind would turn and leave at the sight of my father, most of the time even I was tempted to turn and leave. He sat in a big leather jacket and jeans with his sunglasses on his face covering his coal like burning eyes. "Welcome to my humble mortal abode."

"Yes father." I said taking a seat on the love seat across from him.

"You are probably wondering why you're here…." He began kicking his feet up, "That'll be all Aphrodite.." He commented dismissing the angry looking goddess of love. "Am I right?"

"This isn't social, one bit is it." I said slightly annoyed that my father had me drive for 4.5 hours to ask a favor.

"Clever girl aren't you?" He taunted looking right at me, despite the sun glasses I still found myself in fear of his burning eyes. "However you are right, Clarisse. Since everyone is out telling the truth, I suppose you are not immune from it."

"Truth about what?" I inquired.

My father shrugged, "It should probably come as no surprise, but your mother is not your mother."

"Try that one again!" I asked confused.

He sighed, "Clarisse, I only put you with Faith to ensure your safety. Typically because of my element, my children are rarely ever attacked. You my dear were a unique case."

"So Arizona was a great place to put me?"

"No it separated you from your real mother which inadvertently caused more problems than good." He said kicking his feet up onto a small ottoman.

"Great… so what's the point, father?" I asked bolder than normal.

He shrugged in response, "If you want to see her, she lives up in Boston. Here's the address." He said pushing an envelope on the lamp stand towards me.

"Seriously? What does it matter, father?"

He shrugged, "Since Jackson's little expose, figured you'd want to know everything, relevant or irrelevant."

"Thanks, I guess." I said standing and taking the envelope.

My father nodded, "Good girl…" I turned to leave infuriated with the waste of time. "And Clarisse…" He said as I reached the arch way, "I'm very proud of you, I know I don't say it enough, but I am." I nodded beaming internally with pride. "Now don't let it make you soft… study hard at school this year. Lofty goal to finish that damn degree in whatever it is you study."

"Industrial engineering and operations research, Father." I explained patiently, "Moving materials and resources as fast as possible."

"Like battle supplies." He said nodding, quite pleased with himself to be able to make a reference. I ignored that it wasn't like that, but I'd let him have his pride. Especially, given his wrath is more unfavorable. "Take care, Clarisse." He said as he stood and wandered towards the kitchen where no doubt Aphrodite would be hanging out attempting to eavesdrop on us. I drove back trying to not to focus on the fact my mother wasn't really my mother. As the music blared I was off in my own world. _Clarisse, what exactly does this mean, was your father trying to indirectly tell you something? But what would be the point of that if he was coming out with all honesty? But what if it was something that could jeopardize your safety even more? Like what, stupid?_ I was left answerless and drove home on the highway to hell.


	3. Ch 3: Gives You Hell

Chapter 3: Gives You Hell

A/N: Gives You Hell By: All American Rejects. This is a great chapter that it took me a while to be inspired with, until I realized it was right in front of me. Read with an open mind, I don't want reviews saying I'm racist, it's meant to be funny not insulting. Besides the real-life Kat wanted in on this story and helped come up with the dialog at the end of this chapter.

* * *

I arrived back at Columbia worn out and tired as I turned the corner. I parked the Impala and headed upstairs to endure Annabeth for the evening. Fortunately owl girl was engrossed in her laptop and said little to me as I passed and collapsed on the bed. I awoke the next morning still in my jeans and tee shirt. I growled as I wandered towards the shower. En route, I glanced at the living room, it looked like Mr. D had one of his parties, except instead of bottles of wine everywhere there were drawings and sketches mixed with cans of Pepsi and an open bag of chips. I simply shook my head as I wandered towards the bathroom and took a shower.

When I came out, I could hardly stand the sight of the mess. My philosophy had always been it's fine to make a mess in your own personal space, but public space it was a disgrace. Perhaps the ADHD, Industrial Engineering has had its effects on me. I began planning the tasks I needed to get done. I had come to realize that I was more organized and methodical than most half bloods other than Athena's children. I buzzed around the living room with a giant trash bag and mentally complaining the entire time.

_Seriously, was she raised in a barn or something? I mean really… how hard is it to walk 20 feet to the trash can and throw this shit out? Besides, who eats this much junk in one night! _

A half an hour later the living room was clean. I wandered back towards my room and threw on jeans and a tank top. I slid on a pair of flip flops and was on my way to pick up books for my summer classes. Two blocks away, I easily found the store; despite never stepping inside New York for more than trips to Olympus. I entered and was floored by the sheer size of the building. I wandered around the clothes, needing a new tee shirt to cut up into a tank top. I settled on a bright blue tee and began to make my way upstairs to the book room.

"HI THERE!" A chipper girl greeted, I felt like vomiting. "Can I help you find anything?"

"A trash can…" I said under my breath, "Uh no thanks, just picking up some of my summer books." I wandered towards the "E" books. I looked at the hanging labels before finding EE- Electrical Engineering. Against my will, I was being forced to take this gods forsaken class that had absolutely nothing to do with my major. Well, I suppose if I wanted to manufacture junk for the rest of my life as an IE it would be helpful; but that was the last thing I wanted to do, ergo, this class was useless for me. I groaned when I saw the price tag on the EE 220 book sitting at a pretty $200.00 USED. I groaned and picked it up and grabbed a lab kit from below it for an unreasonable $88.00. "Please, dad, I really can't handle another hundred dollar book." I prayed quietly as I wandered towards MAE- Mechanical and Aerospace Engineering. I found MAE 320 and frowned at the $125.00 USED price tag. I grabbed the book and began wondering how I'd ever pay for them in the long run. "Thanks, dad, real helpful." I quipped under my breath, knowing he'd be upset at me.

"Is that all, today?" The chipper girl asked.

"Yeah." I snarled waiting to see the damage.

"It'll be $463.31." She said almost like she was extremely pleased it was me and not her. I frowned thinking about the damn rich engineering professors who thought this was completely acceptable. I swiped my credit card. "At least you're lucky on that one." She commented tapping the box that I was to sign.

"How's that?"

"Mummy and Daddy's credit card."

I stifled a snigger, " Yeah right… toots, this is all me. My mom died when I was little and my dad vanished before she did. All me sweetheart." I grumbled putting away my card and picking up my books. I wandered back to the apartment and let myself in to find Annabeth still asleep. I shook my head not really surprised that the children of Athena were so freaking lazy. I tried to sit down and focus on searching the internet for entertainment, but couldn't stay still. The ADHD was always worst around noon. I decided on a run through central park. I threw on clothes and began to sprint off towards the park. I came back an hour later to see Annabeth had finally made her way out of bed.

"About time, owl girl." I said smirking at her as I went and showered. I came out throwing my hair into a ponytail and flopped on the couch. Annabeth ignored me as she made up a bowl of cereal. "You up to anything?" I asked.

"Visiting Percy in Chinatown." Annabeth said smiling at me. I was beginning to regret opening my big mouth. I felt nauseated by the fluff, only to realize it would get worse in three months time or so. I stopped inquiring and Annabeth supplied nothing more.

The calm before the storm passed as its name would suggest; but Monday would be another day. I awoke at 6:00 to the chirping of my alarm clock. I climbed out and began the marathon of college. Despite having a few years behind me, I never felt prepared for summer session, 6 weeks, make it or break it. The first week flew by in a whirlwind of waking up, prep, travel time, class, homework, class, homework, travel time, shower, night life, homework bed at 12 and wakeup at 6; all of it seemed physically impossible, but I was managing. I always saw that as a trait of Ares, eat or be eaten. But even the best laid plans are subject to change and never go as you plan them. As I walked down the Industrial Engineering corridor, Monday morning, I heard a voice shout from behind me.

"CLARISSE! "A voice I knew oh to well, my advisor, Dr. Beaver. I turned to face him before he said, "A word if you please." I groaned and followed reluctantly. I entered his office and seized a chair.

"What?" I asked flipping the chair backwards and straddling it.

"I was wondering, if you had given any thought to your internship?"

"Internship?" I asked confused.

He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah… the one I told you about in December… And then again in April, remember that meeting? You're the only senior I haven't had an update on."

"ADHD means my memory is shit."

He rolled his eyes, "Language Clarisse". I simply grinned at him before he continued, "Seriously you'll never make it, with that attitude and mouth."

"Watch me… " I snarled, "So remind me bout this internship, that obviously I don't have." I finished glaring at him from over the back of the chair.

Dr. Beaver sighed, "The internship is required for the senior design class; you have to complete as a co-requisite or pre requisite."

"Okay… how hard can it be?" I said resting my chin on the back of the chair.

"Clarisse, the market is tough, I've got a couple bright students without one. You're rough and tough chick act isn't going to get you through this." He advised.

"Any suggestions?" I asked.

Dr. Beaver shrugged, "I'll start trying to find you one here at the university during the school year, it won't be very reputable and it's too bad… your resume could use some padding."

"Dr. Beaver," I said glaring at him with a look my dad would be proud of, "Let me remind you something. I am the only senior who is Lean Six Sigma certified. Secondly, after this internship I will be the only one with multi functional experience with two different companies. So tell me why I still need padding?"

"That damn personality, Clarisse. You're a dominating person, to the point of it being a flaw. Besides you're acting like you'll get another internship with a reputable company."

I grinned, "Watch me and I hope it gives you hell when I do get one over those automaton geniuses you have." I stood up and snarled, "By the way, thanks for reminding me halfway through summer." I sauntered off to Electrical Engineering. I came home that evening determined to show Beaver I was able to do this without his egotistical big head in my way. I wandered through several jobs and applied.

The next morning I came into Thermo dynamics and sat quietly still angry with Beaver, when I overheard an opportunity I couldn't pass up.

"Yeah… um… " this geeky boy started, "I was… um… hoping to get like a you know, a group together to work on this homework."

"Sorry, man." The burly 30 year old said who sat behind me, "I can't, family and besides I don't study well in groups, no offense."

"Yeah, no that's cool." The boy said. I looked him over with a slight grin. He sat there in black cut off tank and basketball shorts and sneakers, not a bad look; but given he was about 5'7" and 140 pounds and had glasses, it was hilarious.

"What time?" I asked still grinning at this little white guy.

He stared a little surprised someone had agreed to this, "Uh, I don't really know, what time works for you?"

"I've got class till 12:15 or so." I said, "12:30 in the IE lounge?"

"IE lounge?" He inquired confused.

"Industrial Engineering Lounge…" I prompted, "Third floor Industrial Science Building?"

"No idea."

"Meet me in the atrium of the ISB around 12:30 or so." I said shaking my head. Class soon began after that and before I knew it I was getting out of Electrical Engineering. I went to the lobby waiting to be stood up but sure enough sitting on a bench by the doors was the nerdy boy.

"Hey." he greeted as he saw me approach.

"Hey yourself." I said smiling, "Ready?"

"Yeah." He said as we took the elevator to the third floor. "I'm Drew Macabre."

"Clarisse La Rue." I said as the doors opened. "So you're what… ME or duel?"

Drew shrugged as he followed me, "Grad student… duel."

"Then why the Hades are you in an undergrad MAE course?" I exclaimed confused as I entered the code on the pin pad to the IE lounge.

"Hades?" Drew inquired, I mentally slapped myself, I always forgot around mortals that the expression is what the hell.

"Mythology nut." I shrugged smirking at my quick on the fly resourcefulness. Drew seemed to buy it as we sat down and tore into the Hades-esque homework. Near the end we got stuck and wound up navigating the labyrinth of the PhD teaching assistants offices. We finally found ours and began nagging for help. Finally around 6, Drew and I went our separate ways.

"Tomorrow same time?" drew asked and I nodded as I began my trek home. The next day I entered MAE and smiled at Drew before sitting down.

"Yo! Clarisse, girl! You gotta help a sister out!" Katrina Lowell shouted storming into the room. "Did you hear bout this homework dawg?" Drew looked stunned, I can't say I blamed him. At first glance Katrina Lowell was intimidating. At about 230 pounds and 5'2, she was a curvy-licious black girl with fat black curls all done up and long, today, hot pink acrylic nails. She stood there in black spandex leggings and a leopard printed dress.

"Yeah." I said as Kat sat down next to me, "It's due tomorrow."

"Yeah, I effin know that, girl… but you know me too, dawg."

I grinned, "You' haven't even begun it yet."

"No effin duh!" Kat exclaimed.

"Why don't you meet up with us later, we're going to finish it today." Drew commented. I stifled a laugh, I knew what Kat would say to this boy. It'd be along the lines of the offspring song, Pretty Fly for a White Guy.

"Sounds good, cracker, what time?" I began chuckling, Drew's face was beyond priceless, beyond words. It was a lovely cross between offended, shocked and confusion.

"12:30 IE lounge, girl." I said as Kat nodded writing it on her hand.

"12:30, biotch, I'll catch ya there." Kat said standing up and heading to the back of the classroom where she'd soon fall asleep. I quietly chuckled.

"What the hell was that about?" Drew asked confused pointing at Kat who had lowered her head to her chest.

I smirked stating the obvious, "She's black."

"No duh!" Drew exclaimed.

"And you're too white." I snickered.

He frowned, "You're white…"

"Well spotted."

"So?"

I laughed, "I've got more attitude than you do. You're a stereotypical white boy nerd, with not a single ounce of coolness in you, sorry." I said pulling out my notebook.

"Screw you, Clarisse." He snipped as he yanked out his binder. I grinned as our day went along , and at the end of class I got the greatest quip in at him.

"Drew, don't blame me because she gives you hell about being white!"

"Shove it, Clarisse." He snapped before storming off. I grinned evilly and made my way to the ISB atrium to study.


End file.
